


Evil Inside Me Is On The Rise

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>itunes roulette: 728: Stiles – Can’t Believe My Eyes – Doctor Horrible’s Sing-Along Blog OST</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Inside Me Is On The Rise

There was blood splattered up the walls. Stiles felt broken glass crunch underfoot. He ignored it and followed the sound of whimpering.

Bodies were slumped in their chains, the wolves beaten to the limits of their regeneration. His father was bare to the waist, arms strung up high over his head. His chest was cris-crossed with cuts, like someone had played fucking noughts-and-crosses on his chest.

The panic, the fear, the anxiety all drained away. Stiles felt his muscles relax, his shoulders lower from where they had bunched up around his neck, as the monsters who had done all this stepped forward.

There were no glowing eyes, no fangs or claws. They were humans with knives and chains and poisons. They weren’t mad; just convinced in their justifications. They laughed at the skinny boy in his sneakers and hoodie. They laughed, armed with guns and knives as Stiles raised his bat.

In the end, their blood staining his clothes, matting his hair, making his fingers sticky and slick on the bat, he was the one laughing.

They’d beaten his family, but Stiles knew, deep inside, that they’d still managed to break him without ever connecting a punch.


End file.
